The proposed project is for the enhancement and operational development of a universal virus information system (ICTVdB). This distributed information system, populated by virologists throughout the world, enables rapid retrieval and cross-comparison of the attributes of all known viruses and putative identification of unknown strains. Full integration of the comprehensive descriptions of human and animal pathogenic viruses with external resources such as MEDLINE, GenBank, and other biomedical data resources will provide the scientific community with a comprehensive set of tools for the study of viruses, their interactions with hosts, and the diseases they cause. The International Committee on the Taxonomy of Viruses ICTV) has long been responsible for rendering and publishing decisions on virus taxonomy and the interrelationships among various types of viruses. ICTVdB has been created to expedite this process and to achieve interoperability with relevant external information resources. A comprehensive controlled vocabulary is used for the virus descriptions, allowing for vocabulary switching or mapping to similar descriptors in external information resources. Throughout the term of this project the existing links with other databases will be expanded. The NLM suite of databases provides an exceptionally rich source of information that can work synergistically with ICTVdB to provide better insights on the pathogenicity of viruses. Thus, the mission of the ICTV will be complemented by the work of molecular biologists, physicians, and virology researchers who contribute to these databases. Extensive system testing and user training will allow fine tuning of the information system to most appropriately meet user requirements. It is expected that ICTVdB in its fully interoperational mode will be of sufficient value to the user community to make it a self-supporting biological resource with wide-ranging applications. The value of this information system will be measured by the number of subscribers to the databases and the extent to which the virology community is willing and able to supply data on new isolates and emerging pathogens. Throughout the term of this project the system will be optimized to ensure its value and relevance to the biomedical community.